Insecure Cowboy
by deanangst
Summary: Eliot is afraid of losing what he's found.
1. Chapter 1

For strongwriter who asked for: Leverage, Hardison/Eliot & Nana, Nana scares the living hell out of Eliot.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, no harm intended. Just showing my love of the show.

Insecure Cowboy

Hardison's Nana scares the living hell out of him, and in some strange way Eliot respects her for it even as he hates himself for the way his heart stutters at her sharp looks. He can count the things he's honestly afraid of on one hand and still have fingers left over. Then again, at this moment, as he shifts uncomfortably on the couch he's considering the fact that maybe Nana warrants an extra finger on that hand. 

He felt it the moment the woman opened the door and welcomed Alec home with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. The look she gave Eliot was quick and appraising, and in that simple look Eliot felt as if his soul had been laid bare and he had been found lacking. Eliot remembers how each of the team returned from their first meeting with Nana. Nate, Sophie, and Parker each telling how she had greeted them as if they where her kids just as much as Hardison. Welcoming Hugs and offers of homemade cookies or cakes and insisting they address her as Nana just like Alec. There is no hug for him and although the air is heavy with the scent of fresh baked sweets no offers are made. 

So he calls her Ma'am in his best southern boy manners and accepts her coldness. Eliot knows who he was, and what he has done in his lifetime, and he is not foolish enough to believe that how he is living now would ever make a difference to her. He is just happy that Nana allowed him into her home at all. 

As he sits on the couch and listens to the conversation going on around him Eliot has little doubt that the only reason he hadn't had the door slammed in his face is the fact that Alec considered him a friend. 

That is when it hits him, that is when he understands what it was about this tiny woman that terrifies him so. Alec always said that he never did anything that Nana told him not to do. 

So Eliot sits there waiting for the moment that Nana tells Alec the truth, Eliot isn't good enough to be his friend.


	2. Chapter 2

A change of Plans.

Disclaimer: I own nothing just showing my love of a wonderful show.

Not having a home or family to return to during the holidays has always made the Christmas season Hard on Eliot. He remembers family gatherings with grandparents, aunts, uncles, and cousins. So many people in one small home but never feeling crowded. He remembers sitting on the floor using the fireplace hearth as a table, a milestone because he was no longer the youngest and forced to eat at the kitchen bar.

Now he has the team, they are a small group but family just the same. Maybe that's why he offered to cook them a real southern Christmas dinner. Cornbread dressin', a smoked turkey and ham, sweet potatoes, cream corn, and all the other Christmas favorites he remembers from countless holidays spent at his Mamaw and Papaw's house. He'd even special ordered some yellow cornmeal because white cornbread dressing looked funny…it's just not how momma made it.

He was actually getting excited about it himself. Yeah he could cook dishes that rivaled any chef in any five star restaurant but there was something intimate about sharing a family recipe with the people that had become his world that filled him with a pride that he hadn't felt in a while.

He had just darted back into Nate's apartment to grab his glasses and the grocery list he's been preparing when he overheard the call. Eliot felt his stomach clench knowing by the tone of Alec's voice exactly who he was speaking with. He wasn't surprised to hear Nana's voice coming thru the speaker system.

"I want you to come home for Christmas and bring your friends, you know how much I love those kids. I'm sure the five of us will have a really good time together. That Parker is a hoot, and I'm dying to see Sophie and Nate again."

Eliot retrieved the needed items from the work island and hesitated by the door before slipping his glasses on when he saw Alec pause before answering. Wondering if Hardison had picked up on the obvious omission in not only Eliot's name but also in the number of guests Nana was expecting.

"I'll tell them tomorrow, it won't be a problem, we didn't have any Christmas plans anyway. We'll see you next week. Bye, Love ya Nana."

"Love you too sweet baby."

Eliot slid the front door closed before the grocery list ever touched the bottom of the garbage can. Already trying to convince himself that this was for the best, that he really hadn't needed the headache of spending all of Christmas eve and Christmas morning cooking when he could be relaxing like everyone else. Besides he had more important things to worry about now. It looked like he had two options find a way to bow out of this family gathering without coming off as a sulking child, or go and try to stay out of Nana's field of vision.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

A Breath of Fresh Air

Disclaimer: I own nothing, no harm intended. Just showing my love of a wonderful show.

Eliot's not really sure what he told the others as he slipped out of the apartment and away from the team and Hardison's Nana. Turning the collar of his wool lined denim jacket up to try the block out more of the cold Chicago wind and snow Eliot hunched his shoulders and shoved his hands back into his jacket pockets. He'd been halfway to the elevator when he'd realized that Parker had stolen not only his wallet but his gloves as well. It was times like this that he was thankful that he never kept all his money in his wallet. The twenty he had folded in his front pocket insured that he didn't have to go back inside. He doesn't want to think about Parker at the moment either. It had been clear by the look on her face that she had picked up on the tension in the room. Eliot suspected that her theft had been Parker's unique way of ensuring that he returned.

The store fronts still twinkled brightly despite the fact that the shops had closed early for Christmas Eve. He was only a few blocks away from the apartment when he spotted a diner and the glow of the neon sign proclaimed that it was indeed open. Pushing open the glass door Eliot was greeted to the sound of old Christmas carols. The little bell on the door jingled loudly enough to be heard over the music and an older African American woman, possible in her mid 60's, came from the double doors behind the counter.

The woman smiled warmly at him as she grabbed a menu and order pad before heading toward a booth. Eliot shook the snow flurries from his hair and jacket before sliding into the booth the woman had chosen. "The menu is limited tonight sweetheart, the cook didn't show. " She slide the homemade menu in front of Eliot. "What can I get you to drink?"

"Coffee… Leaded." Eliot returned her smile and started looking over the small selection of food.

"One high octane coming up." Sliding the order pad into her pocket the waitress turned and headed behind the counter to the coffee maker. Force of habit had Eliot taking in his surroundings. The place was quiet the only other patrons seemed to be a small group of Doctors and Nurses a few tables over, which didn't surprise him as the Baptist hospital was just around the corner.

"Kinda' quiet tonight." The Waitress said as she sat the steaming cup of coffee down. "Do you need cream or sugar?"

"No Ma'am." Eliot shook his head.

"Ma'am, well you don't hear that much anymore, so what is a nice southern boy like yourself doing all alone on Christmas Eve?"

"Catchin' a breath of fresh air." Eliot replied, lifting the cup and taking a sip of the scalding liquid.

"Ah…. In-Laws?" the waitress questioned.

Eliot snorted trying not to get strangled on the coffee he was drinking. "No Ma'am, just a group of us spending Christmas with a friend and his family."

"Single then, so I have a chance after all?" She teased.

Eliot blinked slowly, caught off guard and feeling himself blush for the first time in ages. He dipped his head and tried to concentrate on the menu.

"Do you know what you want baby?" She smiled. Taking pity on the young man, not really expecting the boy's blush at her previous comment.

Eliot looked up and smiled, eyes twinkling at the nickname. Yeah the lady, Millie according to her name tag, didn't know him and he imagined she talked to everyone the same way but it was kind of nice being called sweetheart anyway. "Bacon, eggs scrambled well, and toast please. Oh, and hot sauce if you've got it."

Ten minutes later Millie placed the food on the table and topped off his coffee. "Take it easy on the hot sauce baby, that stuffs not good on the stomach." Millie patted him on the shoulder before moving on to clear the now empty table where the hospital staff had been seated.

"Got a lead stomach." Eliot joked as he covered his eggs in the red sauce. Hearing a click Eliot looked up in time to noticed Millie flipping the switch on the neon sign off and turning the lock.

Felling bad that he was keeping her from her family Eliot hurried his pace eating, something Millie noticed as she passed by with her bus tray. "Take your time sweetheart. I still have to clear the kitchen and run the dishes thru the washer. "Don't want you making yourself sick for no reason."

"Yes Ma'am." Eliot slowed to a normal pace, and when finished bussed his own dishes to the tub behind the counter. Looking through the serving window he watched as Millie struggled with the tub she was moving into the industrial refrigerator. "Hey, let me help you with that." Pushing through the door Eliot took the tub from the woman and placed it on the shelf she indicated.

After that it really didn't seem strange to find himself removing his jacket and helping as Millie closed down the diner. The two fell into an easy conversation and Eliot found himself ducking his head on more than one occasion when he felt his cheeks burn. The things she was saying weren't even bad, in fact her flirting was the tamest he'd ever been subject to. Eliot figured it was just the novelty of someone her age saying the things at all. An hour later Eliot feeling more relaxed that he had in weeks. He knew that if for no other reason than meeting Mille he'd be able to remember this trip and smile.

Eliot faintly heard Millie's startled yell when the back door opened and 2 teenagers with guns stepped inside. Moved forward, Eliot put himself in between Millie and the would be thieves. Reaching out he grabbed a metal mixing bowl off the closest shelf and knocked one teen down before grabbing the other. After snatching the automatic from the second kid's hand Eliot knocked the teen cold then moved back to care of the other. Assuring himself that both teens were in fact out cold and that the weapons had been rendered useless Eliot turned to Mille. She was standing so close he could have reached out and touched her. He didn't have time to register the widening of her eyes when he distantly heard the discharge of a .45. Eliot watched in horror as the front of her uniform turned red. "Millie!" Reaching out to support the woman Eliot found himself losing his own balance. That's when he looked down, and in one both relieving, and terrifying moment he understood that Millie was going to be okay, the blood covering her uniform was in fact his own.

Dropping to his knees Eliot looked back at the door just in time to see the terrified look on a third teens face as he dropped his weapon and ran.


	4. Chapter 4

Missing Person

Disclaimer: I own nothing, just showing my love of a wonderful show. No harm intended.

Tech and Medical Disclaimer: I know nothin' about nothin'. Tried researching to make it sound legit but couldn't come up with much so I'm just making it sound good to me.

Millie watched the scene play out before her. The quick efficient movements of the young man were like nothing she'd ever seen outside of the movies. Almost as quick as it started it was finished. Millie was expecting a cocky smile when the young man turned back to her, she wasn't expecting the look of fear in his eyes. Millie opened her mouth to reassure the boy that she was okay when she saw movement outside, she felt her heart race, but before she could warn her protector it was too late.

She watched in horror as his body jerked with the rapid entry and exit of the bullet, then heard a sharp pop as the bullet was stopped against the stainless steel refrigerator behind her. If she has been standing an inch or more to her right the bullet would have hit her too.

Millie was brought back to attention when she heard him yell her name, she watched as the young man's eyes grew wide in fear and he took a fumbled step toward her, reaching out. It was the stumble that caused them both to look down. Millie felt her stomach roll at the blood covering not only him but also herself. She felt guilty for her thankfulness that she has not been shot, that guilt only grew when she looked up and saw the relief in the intense blue eyes staring back at her. He gave her a weak, somewhat crooked grin before his knees buckled and he went down.

"Oh Baby." Millie reached out when she saw that the man was trying to push himself to stand, but Eliot stopped her.

"Gotta lock the back door Millie." Eliot told her, he didn't want to take any more chances, he'd already lost focus once. Thankfully Millie hadn't been hurt because of it.

"I'll get the door baby, you need to be still." Millie hurried t the door, and kicking the gun out of the way she secured the deadbolt and security bar into place. It was only after the young man was satisfied that the building was secure that he allowed her to place a call to 911.

By that time Eliot had given up on staying upright and was laying on his back on the kitchen floor. He had his left leg pulled up trying to ease the pain in his left side. Millie pulled towels from the fresh laundry bin and positioned herself on the floor by the young man.

At her first touch Eliot pried his eyes open and fought to keep the pain he was in from showing on his face.

"What's you name baby?" Millie asked. only just realizing that she had spent the better part of two hours talking and working with the boy and didn't even know what to call him now when he needed comfort. Shock had set in and she felt his body trembling as she tried to apply pressure to the entry and exit wounds in his side.

The young man gave her a crooked grin before squeezing his eyes shut and groaning against the pain when she pressed on the wounds a little harder.

"Name's sweet..heart." Eliot forced out, wanting to erase some of the worry on the woman's face.

"Well Sweetheart, you're gonna be okay. So just relax" Millie tried to keep her voice calm but it was hard when she noticed how quickly the towels were staining red.

"'corse I'll be okay Millie..got a lead stomach remember." Eliot fought to stay focused on Millie, but it was getting hard to concentrate, he'd been shit before and knew he was bleeding too much for It to be a clean thru and thru, there was defiantly some damage, he just didn't know what.

"Baby, do you have a number I can call to reach your friends."

Eliot thought about the cell phone in his back pocket, the selfish part of him wanted to tell Millie yes. He wanted someone to know in case…just in case. But Eliot shoved that part down, if it was his time then it wouldn't matter if he was alone or not. Besides it was almost Christmas, and he wouldn't ruin that for his friends. Eliot was saved from answering by banging at the front door.

"That will be the EMT's you hang on baby." Millie reassured the man, hating that she had to leave him to allow the paramedics into the diner, it only took a few seconds but when they returned the young man had lost his battle to stay conscious.

Leverage Leverage Leverage

Millie placed the telephone receiver back on the cradle and took a deep breath. The last of the police officers had departed a few minutes before, having taken her statement and made arrangements for Millie to come by the station after the holiday. Now Millie found herself staring at the floor before her. There was so much blood, too much blood she thought to herself. Empty wrappers, bloodied gauze, and a lone rubber glove completed the image that was being burned into her brain. The horror of the picture overpowered by the actual shooting and the scene that played out prior to and following the EMTs arrival.

Pulling on her own set of disposable gloves, ones she kept for food handling, Millie began cleaning up the mess that had been left behind while she waited on her family to arrive. When the trash was cleared she had uncovered a phone, vaguely remembering one of the EMT's removing it from the young man's jeans pocket, along with a twenty dollar bill, while looking for a wallet or ID. It was clear that they had forgotten it when the boy seized because the glass screen was destroyed her guess was someone has stepped on it.

Slipping the phone into the pocket of her uniform she stripped off the gloves and thru them into the trash, placing one remaining item inside, her bloodied apron, she tied up the bag and set it aside, not sure how it should be disposed of. A thorough mopping of the floor with bleach and it was if nothing had ever happened, but Millie knew that she would never be able to look at the diner the same.

Leverage Leverage Leverage

"Alec baby, That was your Aunt Millie." Nana came out of the kitchen and headed toward the coat rack by the door. " Someone tried to rob the diner. They caught 2 but one got away. I told her not to open today, that it was a bad idea but you know your Aunt. "

"Is she okay?" Hardison grabbed his own coat from the back of the couch, Nate joining them at the door.

"She said she wasn't hurt but she wanted to go to the hospital check on a customer, she sounded rattled. I told her to wait we'd meet here there. "

Sophie and Parker also joined them at the door. "We'll come to, it will be easier to catch a cab to the hotel from the hospital."

"I can call Eliot, have him meet us there just in case." Hardison said, holding the front door as the others filed out of the apartment.

"Alec baby there is nothing that man can do, let's just get to the diner and check on your Aunt."

Sophie cocked her had slightly at the remark, she wanted to play it off as Hardison's Nana being worried about her sister…or sister-in-law. But it was clear by the way Parker stiffened that something was going on.

Leverage Leverage Leverage

"…..and then it was over Nancy. If he hadn't been there I don't know what would have happened." Millie finished her story just as the small group stepped into the ER waiting room.

Millie left the group to get comfortable in the waiting area and bypassing the admittance desk she made her way to the Emergency room nurses station. She knew many of the ER's doctors and nurses by name and although it was against hospital policy Millie knew she would be able to get information she wanted on the young man.

When Millie returned a short time later she took a seat by her sister.

"What did they say?" Nana asked.

"He's being prepped for emergency surgery. His left kidney was lacerated and it appears that the spleen was also damaged. They feel they can save both. "

Nate looked at his watch, it was close to midnight now." Millie it's going to be a while do you want to go home, we can come back in the morning."

Millie didn't want to leave the boy there alone, but she knew Nate was right. "Alec baby, do you still play with those computers?"

Alec smirked, "Yeah Aunt Millie, why?"

Millie pulled the ruined phone from her pocket. "The only thing the young man had on him was this phone and a little money. Do you think you can get it to work? He said he was in town visiting friends or family…I can't remember which. But we don't even know the poor child's name, no one will know what's happened."

Millie handed the phone to Alec who flipped it over in his hands taking in the busted display . Pressing a few buttons gave no response except for a brief glow on the corner of the screen. "Well I'm guessing there is more damaged than just the screen, there is no Sim card, but the CPU's in these things are pretty strong…made to handle being dropped. I should be able to access it using my Laptop."

"Would it take you long?"

"If the USB connection is intact then , maybe an hour . If not I'll have to acquire a replacement phone and swap out the processor." Hardison gave his aunt a reassuring smile. "Don't worry Aunt Millie, Well find his family."

"I think I'll stay here then, at least until we can contact his family or know he's okay"

Leverage Leverage Leverage

"What do you mean Nana doesn't like Eliot?" Sophie asked as she removed the plastic key card from the lock and opening the door to the three bedroom suite Hardison had reserved for the team.

"She doesn't hug him or smile at him, she doesn't even talk to him."

"Parker..Eliot is not exactly the hugging type." Sophie replied but she was thinking about it now, starting to remember little things that has happened that after noon ,ending with the strange comment as they left the apartment, was it possible that Parker was right? If so why would the woman not like Eliot, as far as she could tell the man has been nothing but polite to the woman.

"Eliot likes hugs."Parker mumbled as she took a seat on the couch, but Sophie was so lost in her own thoughts that she never heard the thief speak.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Please Come Home For Christmas

Disclaimer : I own nothing, just showing my love for a wonderful show. No Harm Intended.

Medical Disclaimer: This is all made up…just trying to make it sound good.

This is for all the people that have reviewed. I'm sorry if I haven't responded, but you're the reason that I've stayed focused and continued the story. Hugs to Sunbird Riding Shotgun, pdljmpr6, and whimseyrhodes, you guys inspire me with your awesomeness and make me want to do better. Last but not least hugs to my sister Santana1 who lets me talk her ears off about the fic I'm reading and the stories I'm writing.

Nate and Alec entered the hotel suite a little after 1:00am Christmas morning, shocked to find Sophie and Parker were still awake. Sophie was seated on the couch while Parker moved around the room, her nervousness clearly displayed by the way she held her arms crossed before her. As if she were trying to hold herself together.

Seeing their leader enter the room Parker headed straight for him, she shifted her glare between the two men before focusing her attention on Nate. "He won't answer his phone. He always answers when I call. Always!" She said, in an accusing tone.

"What are you talking about Parker?" Nate asked, pushing past the thief and settling onto the couch beside Sophie while Hardison retrieved his laptop case from the bedroom.

"Eliot! I've called his cell phone ten times and he won't answer." Parker unfolded her arms long enough to thrust the phone into Nate's face. "It keeps going to voice mail, we have to find him."

Nate leaned back in his seat to keep from being hit in the face by the object. "Parker, Eliot is a big boy, and more than capable of taking care of himself. He's probably found a nice bar to go…"

"Pout in." Hardison snipped as he booted up his laptop and attached the USB cable to the phone and computer. "After all the trouble Nana is going to for us, inviting us here, cooking Christmas dinner. What does the man do? He leaves to go have a beer, that's just rude." Shaking his head Alec watches as the computer acknowledges the new device and waits for the parent program to open.

Nate watched as Parker stiffened, the knuckles on the hand holding the phone turning white. "Eliot left because Nana doesn't like him….he left to make sure we were happy." She yelled before spinning on her heel and rushing out of the living room.

"What was that all about?" Nate asked, looking to Sophie for the answers.

"Parker seems to believe that Nana doesn't like Eliot." Sophie replied.

Hardison shook his head. "Nana loves everyone, that's what made her an awesome foster mother. Besides I told her all about you before I took ya'll to meet her the first time. That way she'd be prepared."

Sophie leaned forward. "Told her about us…what exactly did you tell her about us."

"Oh hey, don't get upset. I didn't tell her what we do….I just told her little things, you know." Hardison tried to assure Sophie."

"What type of little things?" Nate asked, just as curious as Sophie.

Hardison ignored Nate, instead focusing his attention on the computer screen, then wiggling the connection between the cable and the phone. "Nate man this is bad, I'm going have to have another phone. I'm gettin' nothing but garbage. Even with a new phone I can't guarantee that I'll be able to get any information."

'We have a slight problem with that Alec." Sophie replied, standing up and moving toward the bedroom she and Parker were sharing.

"What's that?" Hardison asked.

"It's Christmas morning, any store that would carry that model phone is closed, and you've managed to piss off the only member of our little crew that would be willing to break in and steal one for you." Sophie closed the door behind her effectively cutting off Hardison's protests.

The hacker turned to Nate, eyes wide as he gestured to the phone.

"Don't look at me. You dug this hole on your own." Standing Nate headed to his own room. "I'm going to get a few hours sleep before we head back to the hospital. Call me when you find something."

Leverage Leverage Leverage

Millie fiddled with the Styrofoam coffee cup she was holding. Using her fingernail to press indentions into the white surface. Time seemed to be crawling, and although the nurse had promised to come get her when the boy was out of surgery, and they had moved him from recovery to a room, she still fought to keep herself from harassing the woman for details. There were certain perks to knowing most of the Doctors and Nurses on the Hospital staff. Millie knew that was the only reason the staff had been giving her information on the boy in the first place, she couldn't afford to push her luck.

Sighing Millie turned to her sister. "So tell me, how did it go tonight…last night with Alec and his friends."

"It's good having Alec home, I've missed that boy since he left Chicago. I'm glad that he has friends, I always worried that he'd lose himself to those computers of his. It interesting seeing them all together for the first time." Nancy smiled. "but it's exhausting also."

"Cooking for a house full of people generally is exhausting Nancy." Millie reminded her sister.

"Oh it's not that, I put Alec and Parker to work as soon as they got there. I figure if Parker is so interested in the smells coming from the pots she could help fill them." Nancy smiled remembering how Parker had headed straight for the kitchen when the group arrived.

"Then what's wrong?" Millie questioned, happy for the distraction the conversation would provide.

"I had forgotten how hard it could be trying to keep up with the special needs of that many people at once. I almost slipped up a few times."

"Slip up how?" Millie was curious now, wondering just what Millie was talking about.

"Oh I just kept forgetting things that Alec had warned me about. "

"Like what?"

"Well, I was making the eggnog and I was just about to add a little Christmas Spirit. I had the cap off the bottle and I remembered that Alec's boss is battling alcoholism, one second more and I could have ruined all the progress that the man has made. Between that, and the fact that I almost hugged the other one when they arrived, I just felt like I was walking on egg shells the entire night. "

"Why would hugging have caused a problem?"

"Alec warned me that the man…Allen, no..Eric..that's not right…Eliot. I don't know why I have so much trouble remembering the boy's name. Eliot doesn't like to be touched, Alec said he was a walking text book example of PTSD with a healthy dose of anger management issues. "

"Alec said that?"

"Well, no he actually said a Cowboy that liked to punch things. I thought that Alec was joking, you know how he is. But when he brought that boy to the apartment for the first time, and I watched as he tensed up before my eyes when all I did was look at him…well I'm afraid of what will happen if I mess up and actually touch him, so I wind up avoiding him, but I h=think I'm only making the situation worse."

Leverage Leverage Leverage

Nate emerged from the bedroom sometime after 5:00am, Dressed in his flannel bathrobe and still towel drying his hair. "Any luck?" He asked as he started a pot of coffee in the suites kitchenette

Alec looked at the digital music player that lay in pieces before him as he worked to merge the device with the remains of the phone. "You may have to restrain Eliot, but I think I've managed to breathe some life into Frankenstine here."

Nate took a seat across from Alec at the table and shook his head. "You know you're going to have to replace that…and the music."

"Way ahead of you man. I saved a copy on my laptop. I'll even get him a player with double the memory. Just don't let him kill me before I get the change to make it good."

The display flickered to life and Alec tapped the screen accessing the phone application and then began searching for numbers. "The incoming and outgoing call section is blank, ah man the contact list is fried."

"So all this for nothing?" Nate asked shifting forward to look at the screen.

"No, maybe not. Got It! Let's see what his voice mail has." Alec increased the volume on the phone and waited. "You have 40 new messages. 1st message…." They heard the crackle as the automated voice faded out and the first voice mail began to play. "Eliot! It's me..it's Parker. Eliot you need to come home now. You've got to come home, how is Santa going to find you if you're not where you belong."

Nate was out of his chair and beating on the girls bedroom door before Alec even registered the older man's movement. "Sophie..Parker.. We're out of here in five minutes!" he yelled then headed into his room to dress.

The first door opened and Sophie stepped out. "What's going on?"

Alec turned wide eyes toward Sophie. Pointing to the mess before him "It's Eliot." He managed to get out before Parker's voice echoed from the speaker."Eliot, I'm not playing…you come home now. We can go back to Boston..We don't have to stay here."

Sophie's own eyes grew wide and her hand flew to her mouth as realization set in, turning she rushed back into the bedroom. "Parker! Get up now, we have to get to the hospital."

Leverage Leverage Leverage

Stepping off the elevator on the 8th floor surgical wing Millie and Nancy made their way down the quiet hallway toward room 817. Millie paused briefly outside the room when she noticed the magnetic sign on the door frame stating the patient, John Doe, was on an oral fluid restriction.

"I'll wait out here incase Alec calls." Nancy told her sister.

"Okay Nancy, I'll only be a few minutes, I just want to be sure he's doing okay." Millie smiled at her little sister then quietly pushed open the door and entered the room.

The nurse that was busy programming the IV pump looked up when she heard the latch on the door click. Giving Millie a smile she turned back to the machine, punching in a few commands before opening the clamps on the IV and bagged antibiotics. "He's still coming out of the anesthesia , but if you talk to him he'll answer. " The nurse informed Millie as she continued to work. Once the nurse was satisfied with the IV she turned to her patient and eased the blankets to the side and shifted Eliot's Gown just enough to expose the gauze covering the surgical wound. Millie could see a small red stain had already appeared. The nurse checked the surgical drain to be sure there was no kink in the tubing then recovered her patient. "Try to keep him still, I'll be back to check on him soon." The nurse patted her shoulder as she exited the room.

Stopping beside the bed Millie was shocked to see just how bad the young man looked. He was sweating and shivering at the same time. His furrowed eyebrows were punctuated by small grunts of pain every time the shivering grew in strength.

Seeming to sense someone was in the room, hazy blue eyes fought to open and focus on the person beside him.

"Merry Christmas sweet baby." Millie said as she reached out to touch his face.

Licking dry lips Eliot swallowed and made a slow look around the room before focusing back on the woman. "Millie…? "

"Yes baby it's me" moving her fingers down the side if his face she felt her heart break when he tilted his head into the touch. Clearly the man was craving comfort even as he spoke the next words.

"Ya' Shouldn't be here. You should go home."

Millie watched the unguarded emotions play across the young man's face. Pain, confusion, uncertainty, vulnerability . "Why shouldn't I be here baby?"

" 's Christmas, should be with your family." Eliot bit off a whimper as he tried to shift in the bed.

"Sweetheart, you need to lay still. If you're hurting I can call the nurse, get you some medicine."

"No, I'm okay Millie, I don't need anything." Eliot answered.

Millie smiled sadly at the man, he was losing his struggle to keep his eyes open despite the pain he was, clearly experiencing. She just couldn't understand why he would deny himself relief from the discomfort.

"Sweetheart, I'll make you a deal, I'll go home and let you rest if you'll tell me your name and how to get in touch with your friends."

" call 'em tomorrow Millie, won't ruin their Christmas." Eliot slurred before slipping back to sleep, his face still resting against her hand. Hearing a startled gasp from the foot of the bed Millie looked back.

Nancy stood there, one hand griping the footboard the other holding a cell phone that was quietly vibrating. Silent tears in her eyes as she took in the sight before her, and heard the man's words. Clearly she had read him all wrong.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: No harm intended just showing my love of the show.

Medical Disclaimer: if you haven't figured it out by now…I know nothing. I just love to spout BS and hope it at least sounds legit.

John Doe

Leverage Leverage Leverage

"Nana's not answering." Alec said when voice mail picked up again. Ending the call Alec hit redial.

Nate glanced into the rear view mirror before turning his attention back to the road, thankful that the traffic was light at such an early hour. "I'm sure it's due to interference from the buildings and hospital equipment." Nate said trying to reassure the team.

"No man you don't understand…this is my phone…I gave her MY cell. There ain't anything blockin' my signal." Alec shook his head in frustration when again his call went unanswered.

"We left him there." Parker whispered.

"What was that Parker?" Sophie asked, twisting in her seat trying to see the thief.

"We were there, and we just left him all alone."

"He ain't alone Parker, Nana and Aunt Millie are there." Alec replied before finally giving up his efforts to reach the woman.

"What I want to know is why he didn't have his emergency contact information on him." Nate muttered. The others could hear not only the worry for their teammate in Nate's voice but also a hint of anger directed at the younger man. Nate had very few demands that he made of the team, but having some form of id on them at all time, be it an ID used for cons or the clean ID they used in their everyday life, was one of the biggest.

"I stole it." Parker replied as she reached into her coat pocket and pulled out a billfold, all but throwing the item at Sophie as if it burned her to touch it.

"Parker, we've talked about this, you don't steal from your friends." Sophie shook her head as she turned the wallet over in her hands, her fingers smoothing over the worn leather.

"When I was little I use to run away when people didn't like me. I didn't want Eliot to run away. If I had his stuff I knew he'd have to retrieve it because that's his job."

Leverage Leverage Leverage

Millie watched as the first tear slipped down her sister's cheek. "Nancy, what's wrong?" Millie wanted to reach out to her sister but she just couldn't seem to break her connection to the young man not now when she could feel the shivering growing stronger.

Nancy tore her eyes away from the boy meeting her sisters questioning eyes briefly before turning and rushing from the room.

Leverage Leverage Leverage

Alec leaned against the information desk his hands itching to snatch the keyboard away from the girl currently trying to pull up information on their friend. He cringed every time he watched the woman peck at the keyboard.

"What was that description again sir?"

Anger flared in Nate's eyes. "5'10, between 150 and 160 lbs, blue eyes, and shoulder length brown hair. Look I just really want to find my brother."

"I understand sir I'm doing my best to help you find him, I just need some more information. Now is your brother Male or Female?"

"Seriously? Are you that stupid." Nate's voice rose attracting the attention of people passing by, fortunately one of those people happened to be a nurse coming off duty.

"Sir, can I help you." The woman asked.

Nate was still staring disbelievingly at the receptionist, trying to fathom how the girl had ever been hired. Sophie spoke up. "My husband is trying to find his brother we were told that he was brought in overnight."

"I worked the ER last night, can you give me some information?"

"Blue eyes, brown hair, he was shot in a diner robbery." Sophie recited the information they had been giving the receptionist for the last 15 minutes.

"Millie's young man…I was part of his team."

"Is he okay? Can you tell us where he is?" Nate asked turning eagerly toward the nurse.

"We managed to get him stabilized and sent him into surgery. Hang on let me call upstairs and see what I can find out."

Leverage Leverage Leverage

Mille was startled when the young man's eyes flew open and he began struggling to onto his right side, his left hand reaching over to hold his stomach and a scream of pain escaping his lips. Millie reached out to try to force him back into his previous position. "Sweetheart you have to be still."

"Shi…" Eliot began but the pain in his stomach intensified as the muscles cramped and he began to gag.

Understanding what was about to happen Millie pressed the call button and reached for the plastic basin on the night stand. She was trying to hold the basin in place when the nurse rushed into the room. The nurse pressed the emergency call button on the wall by the head of the bed then reached out to support the young man's head with one hand and using the other to help apply pressure to the surgical wound on his right side.

"Linda what do you need." A voice came over the intercom.

"I need a dose of Antiemetic's, Phenergan should be on the cart and Page Dr. Miller." Linda called out.

"I don't know what happened, he was sleeping then he just got sick." Millie voice shook as she told the nurse. She looked back at the young man, he was no longer vomiting but was racked with dry heaves that had tears escaping his tightly clenched eyes.

"It's not uncommon after surgery, and after emergency surgery when food hasn't been limited it's even more common." Linda informed her never taking her focus off her patient. "Okay honey, I'm gonna help you roll back okay."

"Nooo. Please." Eliot moaned.

Linda motioned for Millie to remove the basin. "I know you're hurting honey, I'm going to get you something that will make you feel better but I need to be sure you haven't hurt yourself." The door flew open and a man Mille assumed was Dr. Miller entered followed by another nurse.

Millie relinquished her spot by the bed and moved into the corner, she felt like she was trapped in a nightmare as she watched the team work. It took the efforts of both Dr. Miller and Linda to force the young man out of his fetal position and onto his back. The man's cries of pain had Millie's stomach in knots. The third nurse was busy checking to be sure that the IV line had not shifted or pulled free, finding everything secure she cleaned one of the ports with an alcohol wipe then popped the cap off a syringe injecting it into the line and repeating the process with a second syringe.

When the medication began taking affect and the patient gave into the pull of sleep Dr. Miller moved to the right side of the bed, both Nancy and the remaining nurse stepped gracefully out of the way. Moving the twisted blanket aside he motioned for the nurse to help him remove the soiled gown. Removing the bandage from the surgical site the Doctor began checking for damage. "The drain needs to be emptied, it looks like he popped at least two of the stitches." Looking down he saw the dark color of the liquid in the cath. Bag, he'd been expecting blood due to the original injury but the amount was still worrying. "Okay, call radiology I want an abdominal CT scan. We need to be sure he hasn't undone all my hard work."

Leverge Leverge Leverage

Nate, Sophie, Alec, and Parker followed the Nurse along the hallway toward the Elevators. "They moved him to eighth floor about an hour ago. It looks like surgery went well and he was resting. I'm sure your brother will be fine. I called ahead, just stop at the nurse's station. Linda is on call tonight, she'll be able to take you to his room."

"Thank you so much for all your help." Nate shook the woman's hand.

"You're welcome Mr. Baker. "

Nate leaned against the rear of the elevator he really, really wanted a drink right now, but that wasn't an option.

Parker kept shifting closer to the older man seeking reassurance that what the nurse said was true. Nate lifted his arm and placed it over her shoulders, pulling her into a loose hug. "Don't worry Parker, we're here now, we'll make sure Eliot is okay."

The speaker inside the elevator crackled to life. "Paging Dr. Miller…..Dr Miller you're needed to 817 stat."

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm just showing my love for a wonderful show. No harm is intended.

Medical Disclaimer: if you haven't guessed it by now, I know nothing I just like hurting our boy.

Understanding

Leverage Leverage Leverage

Nate stepped backwards to keep from being run over by a Doctor and Nurse as the two people rushed by the bank of elevators and down the corridor. Feeling the Sophie, Parker, and Alec crowd around him as he finally stepped up to the counter Nate did his best to wait patiently, not wanting to add to the other concern, as the Nurse logged information onto a chart.

"Excuse me ma'am, I was told that Linda would be able to take me to my brother." Nate said when the nurse made eye contact with him.

"Linda is with a patient right now. Maybe I can help you, what is your brother's name?"

"Mark Baker..but you have him listed as John Doe." Nate didn't miss the sudden shift of the nurse's eyes. He had spent t enough time in hospitals to understand that the look mean something was wrong.

"Is my brother okay?" Nate asked, the question and urgency in his voice alerting the others that something was wrong.

"The Doctor is in with your brother now; I honestly don't have much I can tell." The nurse started to explain when the intercom kicked on.

"Peggy, I need you to call down to radiology, Dr. Miller wants an abdominal CT on Mr. Doe to rule out further injury."

"Linda, Mr. Doe's family is here."

There was a brief pause before Linda spoke again. "Peggy give us a few minutes then you can send them in."

Peggy looked up and gave the group of people a reassuring smile. "Just give them a few minutes to get your brother resettled and you can go in, room 817."

Leverage Leverage Leverage

When Millie heard that the boy's family had arrived she felt overwhelmed with emotions. She had worried that they young man's refusal to allow her to call his friends had more to do with a 'lack of' rather than a refusal to worry them. Her relief changed to worry that the man's family would blame her for what happened. After all if she had refused the man's help, and sent him on his way at closing, he wouldn't be laying in a hospital bed on Christmas day.

Slipping from the room to give the man privacy, as the nurses and doctor tended to his needs, Millie took a moment to collect herself. For a brief second she thought about simply leaving, sparing herself from what could be an ugly confrontation. Millie dismissed that thought as soon as it crossed her mind. No matter how bad it could become, the young man's family deserved to know just what a hero they had in their midst.

Hearing quick footsteps approaching Millie looked up expecting strangers, not the worried faces of her nephew and his friends.

"Aunt Millie, how is he?" Alec asked as he stopped in front of her.

"He's hurting baby, but he still won't tell me who to call. The nurse said his family was here, you found them right? What did they say when you spoke with them?"

"So you don't know?"

"Know what Alec?"

"Aunt Millie where is Nana? Is she still inside with him?"

"No, I don't know where Nancy went. She was inside the room for a few minutes then she got really upset and left. I should have gone after her but I just couldn't leave him."

"Did he say anything? Did he tell you his name?" Nate asked.

"No and it's clearly not that he doesn't know. Do you know what he told me when I asked about his family? He said he wouldn't ruin their Christmas. That boy was alone on Christmas Eve, he's been shot and all he's cares about is that he might mess up someone's holiday. I honestly don't think he understands just how wrong that is."

"No Millie, I don't think he does either." Nate mumbled a tired sadness in his eyes as he looked at her.

The door to 817 opened and team stepped out of the way as the two nurses guided the bed out of the room. The bed was lying completely flat, and despite the fact that Eliot had clearly been sedated one hand had managed to grab onto the plastic bed rail in a white knuckled grip.

Nate heard Sophie gasp as she moved toward their friend. Parker was only a second behind her. Sophie covered the hand holding the rail with her own, her eyes quick and accessing. The light sheen of sweat and uncontrolled shivers coupled with the tight lines around Eliot's eyes told her that this wasn't something that Eliot would quickly bounce back from.

Parker stepped in front of Sophie and leaned down to whisper in Eliot's ear. "We're here now Eliot, you're not alone, everything is going to be okay."

Nancy watched as Sophie, Parker, Nate, and Alec each made contact with her young man. Her own brain finally putting the pieces together, this was Eliot. Alec's friend and Nancy's untouchable cowboy. Millie tried to reconcile the man she knew to the person that Nancy had described. Clearly there had been some miscommunication somewhere.

Leverage Leverage Leverage

Dr Miller entered the Eighth floor waiting room and made his way over to the small group of people seated in the rear corner. "Mr. Baker?"

Nate stood and shook the Doctors hand. "Yes, I'm Mark's brother, what can you tell us about his condition?" Nate returned to his sit as the doctor sat down across from the group.

"Your brother was brought in with a single gunshot wound, the bullet passed through but did some damage. We were able to surgically repair the laceration to his kidney and spleen. He lost a great deal of blood; we gave him two units during surgery. Right now we are concerned with the possibility of re-injury to the organs and possible infection due to the release of the urine into the abdominal cavity. We've started him on a broad spectrum antibiotic to try to avoid complications if possible. I had the CT scan preformed as a precaution after the violent case of vomiting that your brother endured, it came back clear the only damage was the popping of a couple of external stitches. He was very lucky."

"How long do think Mark will need to stay here, he's not exactly fond of hospitals." Nate hated to ask, but Hardison would need to strengthen their cover if they were going to be here any length of time.

"I can't say right now Mr. Baker, while we have repaired the damage to your brothers left kidney we are going to have to wait and see if the organ is able to function properly. His right kidney is doing the majority of the work but with this type of injury his body will be working overtime to rid its self of the poisons in his system. "

"So what now? What should we do?" Sophie asked leaning forward and taking over the conversation.

"Right now the goal is to keep him as still as possible, try to give his body a chance to rest and begin to heal itself. Linda is going to bring in some paperwork for you to fill out. I understand that you have medical proxy for your brother?"

"Yes." Nate nodded.

"Good good. Mr. Baker, there are two things that I want to mention to you now. The need may never arise but I don't want you to be hit out of the blue should something happen. It's extremely important that your brother remain as calm and still as possible. If he is unable to do so then we may be forced to keep him under sedation. The second concern is his kidneys; I'm keeping a close eye on his urine output and creatinine clearance. If I feel his right kidney is overtaxed then we will need to assist with one or two dialysis treatments. I don't anticipate the need for long term treatment. These sessions will be to keep from putting your brother's body under undue stress."

Sophie watched the color drain from Nate's face, reaching out she took his hand in her own, lending silent support.

Leverage Leverage Leverage

When Nancy had regained her composure and returned to Eliot's room she was shocked to find it vacant. Her stomach churning in nervous fear. What if something happened to the young man before she had a chance to tell him how sorry she was for the way she had treated him. Over forty years as a foster mother had taught her to never just accept one person's observations, to always get to know a child before making judgments. Yet she had accepted Alec's words as truth, now she had no one to blame for her actions but herself.

Alec had said the man didn't like to be touched, but from the young man's interaction with Millie earlier Nancy knew that was a lie. Watching as the man turned his face toward Millie's touch, even as he told her to leave. That had been the moment that opened the gates of understanding.

Nancy could see everything clearly now, the way the man held himself so stiffly and apart from the others. Nancy had seen it all to many times in children left in her care. She thought of it as the kicked dog syndrome, yes the term sounded harsh but it fit. The animal was so eager to please its master for simple praise, yet it expected only pain in return so it avoided the very person it was trying to please. It was the fear of needing contact but being rejected that scared the man.

The opening of the door pulled Nancy from her thoughts she watched in silence as the nurse locked the bed into place and secured the portable IV pump back onto its stand. When they were alone Nancy approached the bed. Taking one of Eliot's lax hands into her own she used her free hand to caress his cheek like Millie had done earlier. Feeling the man lean into the touch unconsciously only strengthened her resolve. "Honey I am so sorry if I made you feel unwelcome, but I promise you I'm going to do everything in my power to make it up to you."


	8. Chapter 8

I'm so sorry for the delay in posting. I took a vacation and my brain never got back in writing mode. Thank you for all the wonderful review. You guys are awesome.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, no harm intended. Just showing my love for a wonderful show.

"But Eliot likes the other one better." Parker insisted as she tried to tug the netbook out of Hardison's hand.

"Well until he tells me different we're watching this one." Hardison whispered harshly giving a tug of his own. He didn't know why he was even arguing with Parker about which movie they were going to watch, he had to leave soon to go pick up Nana and Millie. The two women had only agreed to go home to shower and rest with the understanding that they would return that afternoon.

"We're supposed to keep him happy." Parker squinted evilly at the man before finally managing to pull the computer from Alec's hands.

"No, Nate said keep him calm, now hand over my baby "

"Nate said calm...I say happy." Parker watched as Alec's expression changed from determination to resignation.

"Fine, we'll watch Christmas Vacation again…it's not like he's even awake to enjoy it." Alec grumbled as he took the device from Parker and booted up the old movie.

"Both of you be quiet, if you wake Eliot up he's not going to either calm or happy. " Sophie chastised from her seat by the window.

"To late." Came a raspy mumble from the bed. Sophie stood, tossing her fashion magazine onto the vacant seat and walking over as Parker and Alec scrambled to stand up from their seat on the floor.

"Hey there, how do you feel?" Sophie asked saddened, but marveling at the way Eliot fought down the majority of the outward signs of pain. Clearly he was trying to hide it from the team, but the shivers and sweating were hard to miss.

"I'm okay…just a little thirsty."

"The nurse said you can have a few ice chips. They don't want you drinking just yet." Sophie shook some ice from the plastic pitcher into a foam cup before searching for the plastic spoon and offering a small amount to Eliot.

" Kindney then." Eliot stated mostly to himself. "What else?" He asked, making a face as he resigned himself to allowing Sophie to spoon feed him the ice chips.

"Spleen." Sophie placed the cup back on the nightstand then reached out and placed her hand on his shoulder to try to still his movements when Eliot started to shift. She watched as the young man blinked a few times as he processed the information.

"How'd ya find me?" Eliot finally asked a few moments later, his speech slow and distracted as he turned away from his teammate's stares and began to fumble with the bed controls trying to elevate the head of the bed. He hated how vulnerable he felt being force to look up at the others. Lifting his head slightly he tried the button again with no results.

"'Don't bother man." Alec motioned at the controls. "They want you to lay flat, and as still as possible, so they have the bed locked. As for finding you, it's a long and complicated story that could have been made easy if you had let Millie CALL!"

"Huh?" Giving the button one last poke Eliot dropped his head back onto the pillow and turned his attention to Hardison. "You met Millie? She's niiiiccce." The little boy smile appeared on Eliot's face, coupled with his clumsy movements, was more than enough to tell them he was still feeling the effects of the medication he'd received before heading into radiology.

"Yeah those Williams' sisters they're nice alright." Alec agreed.

"Millie is Alec's aunt…Nana's big sister. They know what we do now. Can I see your wound?" Parker rattled off the information and request in one breath, not waiting for a reply she began shifting the blankets out of the way like a child ripping away wrapping paper.

Eliot blinked slowly at Parker, his brain fighting to process the information he'd been given. Eliot looked from Parker to Hardison, he felt slightly sick at his stomach at the hackers nod of confirmation. Opening his mouth to ask where Nate was he was caught off guard and instead of words he found himself grunting in pain when Parker tugged at his gown, he tried to swat her hand away but couldn't seem to coordinate his movements, he was exhausted and not prepared to deal with Parkers quirks.

Sophie moved quickly catching Parkers hand, trying to prevent the younger woman from causing Eliot undue pain. "Parker, leave the bandages alone." Sophie pulled the thief away, her own stomach flipping at the sight of bloody bandages and tubes before her.

"But they covered it up." Parker argued. "How can I be sure he's going to be okay if I can't see where they fixed him?"

"Parker, I'm 'kay." Eliot assured tiredly.

"But you don't even know what's wrong."Parker whined.

"Parker!" Sophie barked. "Eliot, why don't you get some rest." Sophie gently brought the blanket up to cover Eliot's arms and chest. Smoothing out the wrinkles she then placed her hand on his forehead, noting the warmth before brushing his hair back.

"What's she talking about?" Eliot questioned.

"Hardison you better get a move on, Nana will kill you if you're late." Nate said from the doorway. Entering the room fully he approached the bed and gave the man laying there a once over.

"Sorry man." Alec waved slightly at Eliot and pointed to the door. "I'll be back as soon as I can, it's just Nana said 2:00pm so I gotta go."

"Parker, you go with Hardison." Nate stated. Parker shifted her gaze between Nate and Eliot. It was clear that she didn't want to leave."It's okay Parker, Eliot will be here when you get back." Nate reassured.

"Come on girl." Alec pulled Parker from the room not giving her a chance to protest.

"You look like crap, how do you feel?" Nate asked once the younger members of the team were gone.

"I've been shot Nate…how do you think I feel." Eliot stated as he gave up the act and stopped trying to hide his pain. Shifting he tried to relieve some of the pressure on his back but only succeeded in increasing the pain of both the entry and exit wounds. "Ah shi…" Eliot's exclamation ended on a gasp.

"Mmm yeah, he got you pretty good." Nate shifted slightly clearly uncomfortable seeing the younger man hurting.

Sophie rolled her eyes at Nate's less than helpful statement. "Eliot, you really have to stay still."

Although his head was still foggy something about Nate's unease and Sophie's hovering had warning bells going off.

"Sophie's right, you need to get some rest." Nate agreed. "Has anyone been in since he woke up?"

Sophie shook her head negative and was about to speak when Eliot beat her to it. "He….is right here, what's going on?" Eliot demanded.

Sophie pressed the call button knowing that the situation was going downhill.

"We'll talk about it later, when you are more rested." Nate tried to change the subject.

"Nate." Eliot growled but didn't get a chance to threaten the mastermind before the door opened and a nurse entered the room.

"Well, look who's awake." Linda approached the bed and smiled down at her patient. "Hi Mark I'm Linda, I'll be your primary nurse today." Placing a cover on the thermometer she slipped to device into Eliot's mouth when he opened it to speak, and smirked at the disgruntled expression on his face. She attached the blood pressure cuff, allowing the computerized system to gather it's information. While Linda busied herself checking the iv, antibiotic, and gathering a urine sample, when she changed the cath. Bag, Eliot looked over at Sophie who flashed her wedding ring and pointed to Nate mouthing the word TOM, giving the younger man a heads up on their cover.

While Eliot was looking at Sophie Nate was watching the nurse, or more importantly the expressions crossing her face. Something was wrong.

"Okay, all through for the moment. I'll be back in a few minutes with a new IV and something that will help you relax and ease the pain."

"I'm okay, I really don't need anything." Eliot protested, albeit weakly.

Linda pet Eliot's shoulder. "Sorry Sweetie but the doctor left specific orders." Linda grabbed her chart and the sample before leaving the family alone.

Eliot turned his attention to Nate ready to pick up the conversation that had been interrupted.

Nate held up a hand. "Rest, I'll be back in a few minutes and I'll explain everything." Not waiting on a response Nate turned and exited the room.

"They're worried about kidney function right?" Eliot asked Sophie, giving her a slight smile trying to ease her discomfort.

"Eliot..Nate understands this more than I do. He'll explain everything when he gets back."

"That's okay Sophie, this is not exactly virgin territory for me." Eliot closed his eyes and began playing through worse case scenarios and what it could mean regarding his place on the team.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm just showing my love for a wonderful show. No harm is intended.

Medical Disclaimer: if you haven't guessed it by now, I know nothing I just like hurting our boy.

Linda stood at the hall computer station entering Eliot's latest stats into his file. She glanced up when Nate paused in front of her.

"Mr. Baker?" She questioned quietly. Knowing that the man wanted information and wanting to give him a chance to voice his concerns understanding that her job didn't end with caring for the patient. It extended to their family as well. Sometimes reducing the tension around the patient went along way in helping the sick heal.

"I'm sorry, it's just that… in there..well you looked kind of worried." Nate was frustrated with himself unable to find the words not really wanting to know the answer.

Linda looked at the computer screen then back at Nate. " I know that Dr. Miller talked with you about your brothers condition." At Nate's nod Linda continued. "Mark's blood pressure is increasing, this is because his Kidneys are not filtering out the toxins and fluid in his bloodstream as quickly and efficiently as they should."

"So his output is low?"

"Yes, but we are keeping an eye on everything, this really was not unexpected. Dr. Miller is monitoring Mark's case closely."

"So Dialysis?"

"No, at least not yet. We just need to let Mark rest as much as possible. The human body is an amazing thing. We just need to give Mark's a chance to right itself."

Leverage Leverage Leverage

Sophie accepted the diet coke Nate offered as he took a seat beside her on the couch.

Shifting closer Sophie allowed the day to catch up with her, the grafters mask slipping away showing the worry underneath. Turning slightly she rested her back against Nate's side allowing him to drape his arm around her settling her closer.

"What did she say?"

"She said we need to give his body time."

"Nate, what if Parker is right."

"What do you mean?" Nate sipped his steaming coffee grimacing at the hot liquid scalded the tip of his tounge.

"What if Eliot left because he didn't feel like he was wanted." Sophie's words coming out in a whisper.

"Sophie, this is Eliot..he doesn't run from anything." Nate gave Sophie a soft squeeze trying at reassure her.

"Maybe that's true in a fight situation, but if he thought he was doing something for the good of the team?"

"He'd do anything." Nate replied. Taking another sip of coffee Nate did was he was good at, he started analyzing the pieces of the puzzle.

Leverage Leverage Leverage

The next three days passed slowly. The team took turns staying at the hospital. No one wanted to leave Eliot alone. They were there through the fever spikes when Eliot's body fought to battle the infections. They were there when he lost battles with nausea but refused pain medication despite the agony he was in. And they were there when Nate couldn't take it anymore and overrode Eliot's decisions forcing the younger man to take relief when it was offered.

The Kidney would never be 100 percent but each day they were able to see some improvement in its function, Eliot's blood pressure slowly began to return to normal as he was able to process out more of the poisons and fluids from his blood stream. He was weak but seemed to be taking the situation in stride… so far. Nate didn't know how much was acquired patience from countless forced incarcerations in third would prisons and how much was the fact that the younger man felt too much like crap to put up a fuss.

Physically Nate knew that Eliot was recovering but there was still the mental aspect Nate had to worry about. Just like the defeat Nate witnessed each time Eliot was forced to accept help in any way. Nate had noticed times when Eliot looked for lack of better words fearful and sad. Maybe he couldn't find the right words to describe the look on the young man's face, but he could pinpoint the cause..Nana.

Leverage Leverage Leverage

Eliot could feel the disapproving stare even though his eyes were closed. "Spit it out before you give yourself an ulcer."

Nate sighed and shifted in the vinyl chair. "There will be plenty of time for talk later, you need to rest now."

Eliot huffed. "That's all I've been doing, and if Sophie has her way it looks like I'll be doing that for a while, seriously man what's bothering you? Did the doctor say something you're not telling me?"

"No, You know everything."

"Then what has you tied in knots?"

"You really don't want to start this conversation now Eliot."

The slight edge to Nate's voice caught Eliot's attention. "Maybe not, but I got a feeling that if we don't it's only gonna get worse." Eliot sighed and struggled to open his eyes. Rolling his head toward the sound of Nate's voice. With the bed flat he couldn't see the older man for the bedrails and control panel. "Look man, if I promise not to make an escape attempt will you at least let the rail down so I can see you?"

Nate was tempted to refuse the request, he was quite prepared to use Eliot's perceived vulnerability against him. Then again it could always backfire and Eliot could simply shut down, treat this as a hostile interrogation instead. After a few moments of silence Nate leaned forward and pressed the emergency release dropping the railing so it hung below the mattress.

Nate took a calming breath wanting to keep his temper in check, but understanding that it would be a losing battle. "I want to know what happened that night."

Eliot looked confused for a moment his eyebrows drawing together as he tried to understand what Nate wanted. They had been over that night with the police, did Nate think something more was going on. "I was in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Nate rubbed his forehead in frustration. "No Eliot, not that. I understand this was a senseless shooting, What I want to know is why you left in the first place and why you didn't let Millie call us when you had the chance? I understand why you didn't have your ID on you, Parker admitted that she took your wallet but I spoke with Millie. You were awake at the diner…and again after surgery. What makes you think you had any right to decide not to call us?" Nate stood and paced the small room.

"What do you want from me Nate, I'd been shot I wasn't thinking clearly?"

"Cut the bull Eliot, I want you to tell me the truth!" Nate all but roared.

"It was Christmas, you all deserved to have a happy day." Eliot's voice grew defensive

Nate stared at Eliot in disbelief. "How happy do you think we would have been without you there? How happy would we have been if something had happened…"

"Nothing happened. I got shot, it's not the first time and it won't be the last."

"You could have died. We could have lost you! Do you honestly think that we wouldn't care."

"Drop it. Please."

"I can't. As much as I'd like to Eliot, I can't."

'Nate." The word was more a plea not the growl Nate expected..

"I didn't want to believe Parker when she said you left the apartment that night because you didn't think that Nancy liked you."

"Parkers crazy"

"Yeah maybe but I've watched you these last few days. Every time Nancy and Millie come to visit, you shut down. Again I might have ignored it as you being…well you…uncomfortable with the attention, but Millie cornered me at the apartment last night."

Eliot broke eye contact then, instead focusing on the ceiling.

"You want to know what she told me. She said 'The boy in that bed isn't the boy that I know.' And guess what, I'm starting to agree."

"That's because the person she met was a lie."

"How so? Millie said you were a sweet boy, a little quiet but a true gentleman."

Eliot snorted. "I ain't a kid Nate, and you know what I'm capable of."

"Eliot you were never.." Nate began only to be cut off by Eliot.

"I lied to Millie. I let her think I was something I'm not. She thought I was some poor innocent guy trying to escape family for a few minutes."

"That sounds a lot like the truth to me."

"No it's a lie. I'm a bad man. I don't know why you all keep forgetting that. I've done bad things, terrible things. Is it any wonder Ms Williams wouldn't want me in her home? I left because I was making her uncomfortable." Eliot looked away for a moment before meeting Nate's eyes. "Admit it Nate, the moment I left that night you all started to enjoy the evening."

The sound of the rooms door clicking closed had both men turning their attention to the new arrival.

"Oh child, it was never your fault. What I was or wasn't feeling was my own doing. Nothing you did or could have done would have changed that. I just hope you can forgive me for the way I treated you."

"Ms. Williams you treated me better than I deserved."

"Baby if you believe that then I have more to make up for than I thought. Now first things first." Stepping close to the bed Nancy leaned forward and placed a kiss on Eliot's Cheek. "Call me Nana."

Leverage Leverage Leverage

Doctor Miller leaned against the bed and flipped through the latest entries in Mark's chart. "I think we managed to dodge the bullet on this one. It's appears your kidney function is returning to normal levels. There are still signs of a kidney and urinary tract infection but the antibiotics seem to be doing their job fighting them. The latest scan showed that there has been no further leakage from the spleen. I'm going to approve the removal of the drain from the surgical site."

"This means I'm getting out of here, I can go home right?" Eliot asked, he'd been stuck in bed for the last five days. He hadn't been left alone since the team had found him. Between them, Nana, Millie, and the Hospital staff he felt like an insect under glass. It was bad enough that the nurses kept coming in for blood samples but after the removal of the cath. he couldn't even take a piss in private. It seemed they still wanted samples of that too. He was more than ready to get away from everyone.

"It means that I'm willing to discharge you tomorrow provided there are no more setbacks and, if I have your word that you will follow the guidelines that I discussed with your brother. No long distance travel and plenty of rest. I've scheduled a follow up appointment with Doctor Karver next week to insure that your kidney function is still improving. " Doctor Miller looked from Mark to Tom.

"Believe me Doctor, Mark will follow them to the T. I can promise you that." Nate answered. "We've been invited to stay with friends. I'm sure between the group of us we can keep Mark well looked after."

Dr. Miller smiled, having met the 'friends' in question he had no doubt that he was releasing Mark into good hands. "Okay then, I'll see you when I make my rounds in the morning." Flipping the chart closed the doctor slipped from the room not surprised when he heard Mark's questioning as the door closed.

"What guidelines..and where exactly are we staying."

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and Seasons Greetings. May you be safely home with your loved ones, May your heart be filled with love, and may your only concern be how you can eat all the food you want and still fit into your favorite pair of jeans.

Sorry about the long wait. I have nothing to say for myself except that I lost my mind reading everyone else's amazing Stories. Thankfully I had someone… Spotlight shines down on Melodious329… trying to keep me on track and focused on one story and not the million other plot bunnies running thru my head.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm just showing my love for a wonderful show. No harm is intended.

Warnings: As always no beta, I can't spell and my grammar stinks. If you can deal with that read on.

Leverage Leverage Leverage

"What guidelines..and where exactly are we staying." Eliot demanded, not liking the sheepish look on Nate's face as the older man took a step back from the bed.

"Nancy has opened her home to us. We actually moved our things over there a few days ago."

"You moved **your** things over there…" Elliott stated.

"No, no.. our things, the whole teams in fact." Nate said in the voice Eliot recognized as the one he used when he was trying to act innocent.

"You didn't think maybe you should have asked me if I was okay with staying with Hardison's Nana?" Eliot demanded, he was tired of everyone making decisions for him.

"Well at the time you would have been pretty agreeable to anything." Nate fought not to smile as he remembered more than one morphine induced conversation he'd had with Eliot. Instead Nate waved his hand in dismissal.

Eliot grunted, "Yeah, don't think we ain't gonna talk about that." He warned.

"Before or after we talk about your unauthorized activities?"

"Hey," Eliot smirked. "Nurse Ratchet said I should make use of the facilities while she changed the sheets on the bed."

"I don't think you taking a shower was quite what she had in mind." Nate pointed out.

"She'll be more specific the next time won't she."

"I swear I don't know who was happier to see Linda come on shift, you or her."

"I think it was a tie." Eliot responded, if the exhaustion in his voice didn't show that the earlier escapade had taken a lot out of him the jaw popping yawn that followed left no room for doubt.

The room was silent for a few minutes, Eliot tracked the sound of Nate moving to the couch and settling down with the newspaper, he had just about reached that elusive place between sleep and wakefulness. That place where everything was soft and warm and he could turn off the endless cycle of questions and conclusions that kept running through his mind about a certain missing team mate. He could feel that peace pulling him in…

"Is staying with Nancy going to be that difficult for you? I thought the two of you were coming to some sort of understanding." Nate asked the joking tone of earlier gone, replaced now with quiet seriousness.

Eliot sighed, with that question any hope for relaxation was gone and the cycle of questions started again. "Yeah, the understanding is the problem."Eliot mumbled.

"What?"

"I don't have any problems with Nancy." Eliot spoke clearly the second time.

"Well, that's good to hear, but I thought I told you to call me Nana." Nancy, Parker, and Sophie entered the room. 

"Yes Ma'am" There was a slight hesitation"…Nana, you did." Eliot smiled at the older woman.

Sophie shot a look at Nate confirming he too caught the pause, before moving to greet the hitter."Well look at you, It looks like someone had a productive morning." Sophie leaned down and kissed Eliot on his freshly shaven cheek.

"Yeah, I was up long enough to get a shower and wash my hair." Eliot replied. "Linda helped with the shave."

"Ah, that explains the missing patch." Sophie motioned to his chin. "They must think you're doing better if they let you up long enough to shower."

"Let is a bit of a stretch." Nate smiled at the look of betrayal that Eliot shot him. Then He settled back into his seat and watched as Sophie and Nancy took turns scolding the younger man.

"Eliot!" "Eliot Spencer!" "And you wonder why we won't leave you here alone." "If you've done anything to set back your recovery!"

"Hey, no threatening the injured party. No harm done, as a matter of fact they are letting me go tomorrow." Eliot managed to break in. "And maybe you should be asking where Nate was at the time."

"Hey, don't try to pull me into your little rebellion. That one was all on you, and they are letting you go _**IF **_your fever doesn't spike and everything looks good in the morning." Nate reminded Eliot before turning to Sophie and Nancy. "You just missed Dr. Miller."

Eliot could hear Nate and the two women as they began planning his release like a con, complete with time tables and backup plans. He half expected a power point presentation to appear on the wall as the three moved closer together, but then Hardison had yet to make an appearance so the geek stuff was lacking.

Eliot was just recovering from another yawn when the plopping down of two heavy Styrofoam carry out containers, on the bed table, pulled his attention away from the conversation and toward Parker. "Hey, what are you doing back here so soon." He asked then smiled softly at the blond thief. The team had been taking turns staying at the hospital. Nate, despite his hatred of the place, always arrived around 10:00 AM and was there until sometime after the evening Ambein train left the station. Eliot was sure Nate waited just to be sure the medication did its job and he had been dragged into a drug induced sleep. Eliot dreaded trying to get his sleep schedule back on track, but he was hard pressed to refuse the medication. It was hard enough keeping himself entertained during the day. The thoughts of laying awake, and still, all night was more than even he could stand.

Sophie, Nancy , and Millie usually made several appearances during the day. But Parker was always there when he woke in the mornings, a warm presence curled next to him on his good side. The feather light touch of her hand laying on top of the bandages. As if to protect the wound from further injury. Parker's presence next to him was mainly the reason for his dislike of a certain nurse. No one scolded Parker but him, and never for something as innocent as seeking to give and receive reassurance and comfort.

Parker opened the boxes to reveal two perfectly molded blocks of snow. "Sophie doesn't like the cold and Nate's always here. I thought maybe you could build a snowman with me." Reaching into her coat pocket Parker placed a ziplock bag of cookie decorations into the table.

Eliot could see the snow already trying to melt in the heat of the room and knew they were looking at a sloppy mess in the making but reached out anyway and gathered a handful of snow and started packing it into a loose ball, a small smile playing on the corner of his lips as he looked up at Parker and tilted his head toward the group still huddled in conversation on the couch. Parkers eyes grew wide in childish delight.

"Eliot Spencer, if so much as one flake of that snow makes it to this side of the room…" Nancy left the threat open hanging in the air.

"Alec you've got to get the whole room, not just that one spot. " Millie stated as she waved Alec to continue vacuuming the bedroom floor while she dusted the furniture. "I can't wait to get that boy home where I can look after him_." _

Alec rolled his eyes but continued as directed. "Aunt Millie, Eliot is not a little kid, he is a grown man who doesn't do looking after."

Millie huffed. "Everyone needs looking after sometimes Alec, no matter how old you get or how hard you try to deny it. Sometimes it's just good to know someone cares."

"Eliot knows we care." Alec stopped vacuuming and looked at his aunt.

"Are you sure?" Millie asked, satisfied with the dusting and moving on to strip the comforter and mattress cover from the bed so both could be laundered along with the sheets from the linen closet.

Alec turned off the vacuum "Aunt Mille he's our friend, of course he knows we care that he was hurt."

"You haven't spent much time checking on your friend." Millie countered.

"That's because he's always asleep."Alec defended himself.

"Maybe if you went in the daytime instead of the middle of the night, when you know he'll be asleep, you would have better luck catching him awake."

"You act like I'm avoiding him, why would I do that? It's not like I shot him."

Millie looked at Alec, as she gathered the items in her arms. "Sometimes words cause more damage than weapons Alec, no matter how well intentioned they are."

"Aunt Mille what are you talking about."

"I'm not talking, I'm telling you.." Millie stopped fussing with the linens to focus her full attention on Alec. "that boy was hurt long before he walked into my diner that night. You don't just walk away from friends and family unless something is wrong. "

"Aunt Millie, Eliot just gets funny sometimes. You never know what's gonna set him off and cause him to storm off."

Millie fought to control her temper. "Is that what happened? Did he get mad and storm off? From what I've gathered talking to Nancy and your friends, these last few days, only one person knew Eliot had left the apartment . And yes, I've only known Parker for a short time but even I understood her motivations on stealing the boy's wallet. So tell me Alec if he wasn't storming out and instead slipping away what made him feel so unwanted that he left?"

"I don't know Aunt Millie, I tried to make everything go smoothly. I brought each of them home to meet Nana a few months ago. I made sure that I introduced them one at a time so she could get to know them. My friends, well none of them are exactly overflowing with family. I wanted to share what you and Nana gave me. I told Nana all about them beforehand so there wouldn't be any problems. Everything seemed to go so good. Then Nana invited us all up for Christmas and I just don't know."

Millie placed the bedding in a pile on the center of the bed and sat down, patting the space beside her indicating that she wanted Alec to sit also. "you know Alec, I talked to Millie while we sat in the waiting room, before we knew that my sweet boy was your friend. I asked her how things had gone at dinner that night. I know you said you told Nancy about your friends."

"Yeah, I told her about Parkers bluntness, and that really no matter what she said she meant no disrespect. I told her about Nate's loss and the battle he was fighting with alcohol. I Warned her about Eliot's tendency to punch things and his issues with personal space. I told her about Sophie and.. "

Millie interrupted Alec . "You told her about Parker, Nate, and Sophie, but you warned her about Eliot."

"Yeah, I mean Eliot is a great guy once you get to know him, but he can be scary as hell at times especially when we are working. I saw Sophie grab his arm one time and I swear I heard his spine pop he got so tense. I startled him one time on a con..we were undercover at a hospital, if Eliot didn't have the reflexes of a cat he would have hurt me with the punch he was ready to throw. You know how Nana is with the hugging I had to warn." Alec tried to explain.

"You know Nate explained to Nancy and I about your 'Jobs'. Eliot's job is to protect the team. If I understand it correctly he goes to work every day knowing that it's a very real possibility that he's going to be on the receiving end of at least one blow, or required to deliver one himself. I would assume that after a while a person might become conditioned to try to avoid sudden contact with people." Millie said, hoping that Alec would understand what she was trying to say.

"Okay so maybe I should have found another way to tell her about Eliot, maybe tell her he was Shy or something. " Alec laughed at the thought of Eliot being Shy. "but what difference would it have made? " Alec asked.

"Well, for one Nancy wouldn't have felt like she was walking on egg shells trying not to set off your friend. And second Eliot wouldn't have been in a position to feel the tension that you warning caused.

Leverage Leverage Leverage

"Nate? What's wrong?" Sophie asked as they double checked the lists they were making having noticed the way the man grew quieter as the planning session progressed.

"Nancy, I'm not sure staying with you is going to be such a good idea." Nate said quietly. "I think Eliot will be more comfortable at the hotel. If we follow the guidelines we'll be okay."

"Has Eliot said something?" Sophie questioned. Nate nodded slightly.

"I know that you would do your best, but Elliott is going to need more than a bed and room service. Do you think that hotel restaurant is going to care about his restrictive diet? Do you want to have to worry about how clean the room actually is? I have more than enough room in my house for all of us. Besides, it will give me a chance to make up things to him." Nancy stated the same reasons she had used when she had first gotten the team to move in.

"Nana, Elliott doesn't expect anything from you." Nate tried at assure her.

"That is the problem Nate. That boy doesn't expect anything from anyone that doesn't involve him being the giver. Don't you think it is time Elliott learned to accept help from his family, don't you think it's time he learned that he deserves to be cared for?"

Nate glanced back at the younger man who is currently trying keep the snow creature from toppling over while Parker applied it's face.

"Nancy, I think we all agree that Eliot more than deserves to be cared for, but right now I don't think he's exactly in the right place to listen to that conversation. There are things that need to be worked out."

"Yes Nate there are, but that's not going to happen unless we can get them in the same location. At least give it a try for a few days. Avoidance isn't going to solve anything, sometimes you just have to throw kids together and let them work it for themselves."

"Fine, we'll give it two days, less if Sophie or I feel like this is causing him undue stress. Still I don't know how much good will occur until the kids admit there is something wrong."

"If I know my sister at least part of the issue is being worked on. " Pulling a note pad from her purse Nancy called out. "Elliott baby, tell me something like to eat."

"Nana, I really don't want you to go to any trouble, anything you make will be fine." Eliot assured the woman despite the fact that he really didn't want to be staying at her house once released.

"Let's start with something easy, what is your favorite dessert?" Nancy chose to ignore Elliott statement.

Elliott shot Nate a look clearly asking for help but Nate broke eye contact Elliott spoke. "Chocolate cake with chocolate icing." He stated in defeat.

"Chocolate cake." Nana began writing, only to be stopped by Sophie.

"Nancy, he can't have the cocoa remember?" Sophie said as she flipped back thru the nutritional guide.

Nate chanced a look at the hitter. He was expecting a glare, not the look of little boy disappointment. "I can have some." Elliott said, but the ladies were on a roll.

"He likes banana pudding with the cookies, but no whipped cream." Parker offered, even as she made a face at the mention of the hated topping.

Nana looked down at her list. "No on the bananas, we have to watch the potassium."

"He orders cobbler when we stop at roadside diners." Nate stated.

"Guys, I'm right here. I can tell you what I like." Elliott said in frustration.

"Now a cobbler I think I can do. I can use non-sugar sweetener." Nana looked up at Elliott. "Apple cobbler or peach cobbler baby?"

"Peach!" Parker chirped, Eliot only eats apples that are cold and crunchy... And only if they don't have razor blades."

"Peach on the cobbler, apples if they are crunchy, no raz…. What?" Nana looked up at the innocent look on Parker's face.

Sophie shook her head. "Long story."

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Happy New Year! My resolution.. try to finish the fic and start a new one. I honestly don't know how long that will take but let us all cross our fingers and hope for the best shall we.

I was informed that I couldn't read any more fic until I posted two chapters…. Well clearly that ain't gonna happen. LOL I'm not that good at resisting temptation. Also I've been told Angst and Owies go a long way in covering for my grammar skills. Makes mental note.. scuff Eliot more. Yeah I think I can handle that.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm just showing my love for a wonderful show. No harm is intended.

Warnings: As always no beta, I can't spell and my grammar stinks. If you can deal with that read on.

Leverage Leverage Leverage

Nate kept a cautious eye on Eliot as they took the short elevator ride up to Nana's apartment. Eliot had been so eager to leave the hospital that he refused to wait the 30 minutes it would have taken to get one of the team to drop off a change of clothing. Instead Eliot had talked Linda into letting him have a set of scrubs. The sight of the younger man leaning back against the rear wall dressed in the green surgical scrubs, Nate's own wool coat, and a pair of scuffed cowboy boots was cause for amusement all on its own. The outfit coupled with the pained expression on the hitters face, that had nothing to do with actual pain, had Nate fighting not to laugh out loud at the younger man.

Eliot shook his head. "You're getting some sick thrill out of this aren't you?"

Nate smirked and shrugged. "Eliot, you fought the butcher of Kiev…twice. You can't honestly tell me that your sca.."

"I ain't scared." Eliot growled and cut his eyes at Nate.

"You could have fooled me. You're acting like your heading to the gallows."

"The gallows I can handle…I'd have a chance to escape, maybe a few bullets some carnage. But this.." Eliot pointed to the closed elevator doors. "..this is a no win situation. It's a kill box Nate."

"Kill box?" Nate laughed then. "Eliot they are just two sweet little old ladies." he tried to calm the other man down.

"EXACTLY! Two little old ladies. Two of 'um Nate. They'll be all sweet smiles and concern, you saw them at the hospital. The treat me like a kid. How do you stand up to that? It's not like I can threaten them. I growled once… Nancy gave me a cough drop, she thought I was trying to clear my throat. Millie refuses to see me as anything other than the guy she met in the diner that night. Nancy is trying to make up for something that she was justified in thinking in the first place. And to top it off they got Sophie acting all," Eliot waved his hand. "weird."

Nate shook his head, the tension between Eliot, Nancy, and Millie had eased up a great deal but no matter what anybody said Eliot just couldn't seem to grasp the fact that he was worthy of acceptance. And yes, Sophie had in fact started displaying a more aggressive, some would even say competitive, side to her normal mothering roll. Nate could pinpoint the spike to the first time Sophie witnessed Nancy straightening Eliot's blankets, and scolding Eliot for not finishing his juice. "I can say something to Sophie." Nate offered as the elevator dinged and the doors slid open.

"I don't want you to say anything to Sophie.. what I want is to get a Hotel room and be left alone. There is such a thing as to much togetherness Nate, and I think it's been made pretty clear that I've outstayed any welcome I ever had in this visit." Eliot pushed himself off the wall and slowly made his way forward.

"Eliot, I thought you were past everything with Nana, she wants you here. Millie wants you here." Nate hit he button to close the doors, trapping the younger man in the enclosed space.

"Millie and Nana want me here? Oh come on Nate, you know Nancy is not the problem. Hardison hasn't said a word to me since Christmas morning. None of you have even mentioned his name, not even Parker. Crap Nate, as far as I know he hasn't even been by to see me in the past week. You don't avoid your friends unless you have something to hide."

"He's been there Eliot, he's been there. Everything is going to work out, just give it time. You two have developed a strong friendship over the past couple of years." Nate was tired and his voice showed it, but the physical and emotional exhaustion that Eliot displayed, on his face and in his body language, was painful for the mastermind to watch.

Eliot huffed out a small laugh as he turned to face the elevator doors. Squaring his shoulders before reaching around Nate to hit the button and reopen the doors. "Friendship? See, that's what makes this so bad. I thought that too, now I'm not so sure."

Nate was denied the chance to respond, but honestly he didn't think there was anything he could say. Not for the first time he prayed that Nancy was right and that putting the two boys together was the right thing to do. Frankly there was so much wrong with this situation Nate didn't really think it could ever truly be fixed. Maybe they would be able to salvage a friendship and with it the team dynamic, but the issue of self worth was so deeply rooted in Eliot's head that the best Nate could hope for was a patch job. One strong enough to prevent issues in the future.

The doors were still opening when both men caught a glimpse of blond hair rushing down the hallway.

"They're here!" Parker yelled over her shoulder as she bounced toward the two men. Catching herself at the last minute she stopped in front of Eliot and took his right hand into hers, squeezing it slightly she smiled. "Come on Sparky, Sophie bought you stuff and I helped."

Leverage Leverage Leverage

The Homecoming went exactly as Eliot expected. If Hardison was in the apartment he never made an appearance. The Ladies on the other hand made their presence known.

"Oh Eliot baby, It's so good to have you home." Millie said as she and Nancy moved in to hug him.

"I ain't gonna lie Millie, it's good to be out." Eliot turned to Nancy. "Thank you for putting us up Mrs.. Nana. You really didn't have to do this."

"Nonsense baby, I wouldn't have been able to sleep tonight if I didn't know you were somewhere safe." Nancy squeezed Eliot's arm before moving aside to allow Sophie access to the hitter.

"You couldn't have waited for me to bring you something warm to wear?" Sophie chastised even as she helped Eliot remove the coat he was wearing.

"Sophie, I'm fine…really." Eliot assured his friend, but he stood there patiently as Sophie reached up and placed her hand on his forehead checking for fever.

"He feels a little warm." Sophie turned to Nate.

"Yeah, Dr. Miller said that until the infections were cleared up that Eliot would run a low grade fever. Unless it spikes everything should be okay." Nate pulled a prescription from his pants pocket. "I've got to run by a pharmacy and get these filled.

Eliot shivered slightly missing the warmth of the coat, something Sophie noticed immediately. "I picked up a few things yesterday, come on let me show you your room and you can change into something warmer." Despite knowing her abilities, Eliot found himself ushered out of the living room, down the hall, and standing in the guest room, surrounded by women before he knew it. Each woman trying to out mother the other.

"Really, the bed is fine." Eliot said while trying to keep a smile on his face.

"You'll appreciate the extra bedding later sweetie, I've had a lot of work done on the apartment but the windows are still original and let in a lot of cold." Nancy said as she and Millie folded down the sheets on the bed and dug out more blankets.

Sophie was placing stacks of clothing on top of the dresser while Parker perched herself on the window seat and watched the others in wide eyed awe.

Eliot shifted uneasily, from foot to foot, It just felt wrong to let them go to so much trouble but every time he had moved to help he was scolded that he was to take it easy. He didn't realize that he was showing his agitation until Millie stopped and looked at him.

"Sweetheart, if you need to go to the bathroom it is just across the hall." She offered helpfully.

Eliot heard Parker's not so quietly muffled 'Oh' as he froze in place, and he could feel the rising heat as his face flushed. "NoOo.."Came out in an almost breathless squeek. "I don't need to go…" but now the seed was planted and he found himself shifting again, this time with purpose.

Sophie's eyes went wide as she watched Eliot, the embarrassment and shock fought for dominance on his face before it melted into what could only be described as defeat when Eliot turned slowly and headed across the hall.

"Millie…" Nancy Scolded. "I think you embarrassed the poor boy." Satisfied that there were enough blankets and pillows on the bed Nancy exited the room, Millie close behind.

"Clearly I was right." Millie brushed off Nancy's Comments.

"Of course you were right but that's not the point…"

As the two women left the room, Sophie listened to them bickering as they headed back toward the living room. Although Sophie felt Parker's presence when the blonde slipped up beside her, she still jumped when Parker Spoke.

"Sophie..was that?" Parker pointed to the closed bathroom door across the hall.

"Yes Parker…that was a display of one of the oldest and deepest rooted forms of Neuro-linguistic training."

"But Millie's not a con artist."

"No Parker.." Sophie tilted her head and raised one eyebrow as if coming to a realization. "you're wrong. Millie is a con artist of the highest order….she's a mom."

Leverage Leverage Leverage

Nancy stood at the counter blending the flour and sugar together before adding the milk. "You haven't gone to check on your friend since he got here. "She said calmly as she unwrapped a stick of butter and moved it around the large glass pyrex baking dish, greasing the bottom and sides before breaking the butter into small cubes and pouring the batter into the dish.

"I want to get this finished for him first, besides I'm sure Sophie and Parker are keeping him entertained." Alec motioned to the ipod that was hooked up to his laptop.

"You've had that toy since the day after Christmas. If it was so important why haven't you.." Nancy waved her free hand in the pods direction. "played with it before now.

"I'm programming it Nana, not playing with it." Alec replied.

Nancy didn't miss that Alec hadn't answered her question. His lack of response told her more that words could. Nancy worked in silence until she had the cans of peaches opened, when she poured the last can into the dish and placed the dish into the preheated oven she turned to Alec.

"Alec, you've gone out of your way to avoid your friend, at the hospital and now here. Why is that?" Nancy cleaned her hands on the front of her apron and waited.

Alec shifted uncomfortable in his chair, unable to meet Nana's gaze. Instead he watched as the computer counted down the time remaining on the software update. "I don't know what to say to him Nana."

"Trust me baby you'll find the right words but the longer you wait the harder it's going to be to fix this mess." Stepping up behind Alec Nancy wrapped her arms around his shoulders and placed a kiss on top of his head.

"I really Hope you're right Nana." Alec mumbled as he thought back to Sophie's first attempt at an apology that day at the mansion.

"Baby, the words don't matter as long as the feelings behind them are honest." Giving Alec one last squeeze Nancy turned back to the counter and started preparing lunch for her kids.


	12. Chapter 12

Merry Christmas… Yes, I am trying to finish the story. I am so very very sorry for the long delay.

Disclaimer: I own nothing just showing my love of a wonderful show.

Sophie stood beside Eliot, and fidgeted, as he pawed through the sack of clothing that she had placed on the top of the dresser. Eliot had started talking about taking a shower the moment he returned from his involuntary bathroom break. . Sophie was hoping that the distraction of looking through the clothing would last long enough for him to admit to the exhaustion she could see in his body language and expression. She understood that he wanted to get the smell of Hospital off of his body but she had seen him shivering in the overly warm room. It was the fever she was sure. This only made her desire to see him dressed warmly and resting stronger.

Each item of clothing was freshly laundered and new but by the distressed look of the cloth you would have thought Eliot had owned them for years. There were flannel shirts, cotton t-shirts, hoodies, and sweats. Sophie has chosen each item with a few guidelines in mind. Ease of dressing was the first but the other was the comfort that the clothing provided.

"Sophie, these are great, but really you didn't have to do this, what I brought would have been enough." Eliot said, feeling a little uncomfortable that Sophie had gone to so much trouble for him.

"Eliot, two pair of Jeans and a couple of t-shirts are hardly enough to last a day." Sophie waved him away from the clothing. "Besides the jeans would have been uncomfortable, these.." she pulled out a set of navy blue sweat pants, a t-shirt, and a matching navy hoodie with its faded AE emblem across the chest. "will be warmer and comfortable to sleep in. Here.." Sophie held out the garments for Eliot to take, but Eliot's attention was on Parker who was inching closer to his new black and grey flannel shirt.

"Parker, touch my stuff and I'll break your fingers." Eliot threatened the blond thief. Parker tilted her head and gave Eliot a shy smile before turning slowly and sitting back on the bed. "I don't need to steal yours, I stole some of my own."

"You were out stealing stuff while I was in the hospital?" Eliot asked in disbelief as he took a seat on the bed beside Parker.

"Oh relax Sparkie, I did it at night while you were sleeping, and besides, you didn't miss anything fun. They practically left the door open for me. You would think that they wanted me to break in. Like they didn't know 'state of the art' was only good for the first hour of a new system." Parker rolled her eyes at the stupidity of some people.

When Eliot heard state of the art, his mind quickly jumped to computers and Hardison. He felt a little let down, the way Parker had been acting at the hospital, well it was childish, but he'd kinda thought Parker was on his side, not out playing with Alec like everything was normal. No! Stop.. he had to stop thinking like that. Thinking there were 'sides' would only allow him the pretend someone else could be at fault.. But that wasn't the case here. This whole mess was his own doing. If he had just remembered who he was… what he was..

Sophie shook the clothes to get Eliot's attention when the younger man appeared to be lost in thought. She waited until he had accepted the items before she spoke. "Why don't you get changed and you can have some lunch before taking a nap."

"Sophie, I don't want or need a nap. All I really need or want is a shower…a nice warm shower." Eliot argued.

Sophie looked at Parker. "Parker, go see when Nancy and Millie think lunch will be ready."

Parker looked from Sophie to Eliot, when he nodded she leaned over and gently bumper her shoulder against his before standing and practically skipping out of the room, having Eliot 'home' reassuring her that all was right in the world.

Once the thief had left the room Sophie tried again. "Eliot, can your honestly tell me that you feel up to taking a shower right now? I know you want one, believe me I understand, but wouldn't it be better to rest a bit first."

In all honesty it felt so good just sitting down that Eliot wasn't sure he had the energy to get back up. But, his pride wouldn't let him back down. "Sophie, it's not gonna hurt me to get a shower."

Sophie stepped closer to the bed and placed her hand on Eliot's shoulder. "Eliot, I can tell you're Tired." She squeezed his shoulder as she said tired. "I really think it would be best if you got some Rest." Again she squeezed his shoulder.

"Stop with your little mind games Sophie." Eliot said in frustration as he removed Sophie's hand from his Shoulder. "It's bad enough that the sisters are hovering.. I don't need you doing it to."

Eliot saw a flash of something in Sophie's eyes. "We'll, see what Nate thinks." She huffed, before turning quickly and retreating from the room.

"I'm not a kid Sophie...I'm not looking for permission." Eliot hollered out at Sophie's retreating form. Eliot sat there for a moment before looking over at the pillows, all fluffy and waiting. He really did want that nap, but if he gave in now it would only encourage Sophie, and the ladies, to continue with their hovering.

Leverage Leverage Leverage

The kitchen was a hub of activity when Parker entered. Millie and Nancy seemed to be worked in harmony as they moved around each other. "Sophie wanted me to see when lunch would be ready." Parker said as she made a bee line to the cobbler cooling on the counter. Nana swatted the young thief's had away when Parker attempted to poke the center of the dessert. Shaking her head at the blonde girl's antics Nancy continued sprinkling the top of the cobbler with a sugar cinnamon mixture.

"Yours is on the table and I've got Eliot's lunch right here." Millie said as she finished pouring a glass of cranberry juice. Turning toward the table Parker spotted Alec, the hacker met her gaze for just a moment then went back to playing with his computer.

They could hear the sound of heels clicking across the hardwood floor and knew Sophie was angry before she entered the room. "Where's Nate." She more demanded than asked.

"He hasn't made it back from the store." Nancy answered.

"Why do men have to be so pig headed." Sophie huffed.

"It's just in their nature dear." Millie said as she walked past Sophie, Eliot's lunch tray firmly in hand."

Leverage Leverage Leverage

Eliot stared down at the plate in his lap, the remains of over half a sandwich and fruit mocking him. The meal looked like something you would prepare for a kid. The crusts had been removed and the sandwich cut diagonally into triangles. There were peeled apple wedges and some thin carrot slices. The first few bites had tasted amazing, it was funny how good a simple peanut butter and jelly sandwich could taste. The apple was a Granny Smith, it was tart and cold, just the way he liked it. Then again anything would taste amazing after a week in the hospital on a restricted diet.

The problem it seemed was that after three bites of the sandwich and two apple slices he felt stuffed. Sitting the plate aside on the night stand Eliot resigned himself to a lecture when Millie returned to retrieve the plate. Against his will Eliot found himself yawning, his eyes watered and his jaw popped, rubbing his hands over his face he tried to convince himself to stand up.

Snowflakes were still melting from the shoulders of Nate's coat when he paused at the doorway of 'Eliot's' room. Sophie had ambushed him before he could even close the apartment door. He'd only been gone long enough to pick up Eliot's med's and some needed supplies, but clearly 40 minutes was long enough for the grifter to fell an intervention was in order.. Or, that Nate needed to go deal with 'his' hitter. The tone of her voice so much like Maggie's when…

Shaking those thoughts from his head Nate stood in the doorway and watched Eliot for a moment before announcing his presence. Nate had witnessed the yawn and felt confident he could convince the younger man that Sophie was right. He needed rest before he tackled that shower. Nate knocked on the door frame before he stepped into the room and placed a plastic bag on the dresser, in the free space, next to the clothing Sophie had purchased. Pulling out two smaller paper pharmacy bags Nate removed the antibiotics and pain medications. "Sophie said you were asking to take a shower before you got some rest."

"I wasn't asking Nate." Eliot stated, allowing the frustration he'd been feeling the last few days to surface in his voice. Eliot looked up and met Nate's eyes in the mirror.

"I didn't think you were." Nate said, keeping his own voice natural as he started unloading the larger plastic bag. Gauze, tape, scissors, antibacterial soap, and various other items were lined up on the dresser. "Look, I understand your frustration Eliot, really I do, but try to see it from our side. The only reason you were allowed out of the hospital is because we agreed to ensure you didn't overdo it and that you got plenty of rest." Turning toward Eliot, Nate dropped a paperback western and a magazine on the bedside table.

Eliot glanced at the items. "Are you trying to distract me now too, you're as bad as Sophie, trying to use her mind thing and get me to do what she wants…." Eliot's words died as his anger caused him to stand too quickly. He went white as pain shot thru him and his knees threatened to buckle. Nate rushed forward and grabbed Eliot before he hit the ground.

"Don't tell Sophie." Eliot huffed as Nate eased him down to sit on the bed. The hitters head leaning forward resting on Nate's Shoulder as he held onto his side and tried to breathe through the pain.

"Take it easy and follow orders and there will be nothing to tell…do you think you reopened one on the wounds?" Nate asked.

"No, just hurts." Eliot huffed knowing that Nate was asking if he needed to go back to the hospital.

"Okay, I'll take your word but I think Sophie has won this round. I'm going to help you lay back okay?" Nate felt Eliot nod slightly and relax allowing Nate to do the work of easing him backwards so he wouldn't have to use his stomach muscles for support. By the time Nate had the blankets settled Eliot's pain level had dropped somewhat and his eyelids were drooping.

Eliot felt Nate rest his hand against his forehead but didn't try to shake him off. Instead he admitted defeat and allowed himself to fall asleep.

TBC


End file.
